


Saving Oswald

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Epic Mickey (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Husband encased in stone? Whack him with a hammer.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Wastelands fearless leader is no more.For now, anyway.





	Saving Oswald

Oswald and Ortensia scaled Mickeyjunk Mountain, and near the top appeared... something. They didnt get to inspect it as the thing shot a blast of something that hit Oswald, who had jumped infront of Ortensia, the true target of the blast.

Oswald immediately turned to stone, and the thing disappeared when Ortensia turned to it.

Tears welled up in the cats eyes, and her tail started to swish. Her stomach hurt worse with each swish, and she hugged the lifeless statue, the encased rabbit wearing a look of fear.

Grabbing a nearby bag, she carefully pulled it over the statue, and after a couple hours, brought it to the base of the mountain, where she rested.

 

"Residents of Wasteland. I regret to inform you that our beloved leader, and my loved husband, has been turned to stone. We are currently trying to reverse this terrible happening." Ortensia said on Duck News Network.

Obviously everyone was upset at the news.

Ortensia sat in a chair in her house, surrounded by all the kids.

"Mom, you're upset aren't you?" One of the bunny kids asked.

"Well, yeah." Ortensia replied.

"Then you gotta go save Dad!" The bunny child said.

"But they want me here!" Ortensias tail started to swish.

"But, but you cant be! Only you can save dad, mom! Cant you realize that?"

"Go mom, go mom, go mom, go mom!" The bunny children started chanting, growing stronger with every repeat.

"I'll do it!" Ortensia said, adjusting her hat and standing up.

The house was filled with cheers of 'Yay Mom!' and Ortensia thought it was a miracle she didnt go deaf or something.

Stepping outside her house, she set out to find a cure to her husbands state.

Entering the Gag Factory to talk to Prescott, she waved.

"Can I borrow a hammer?" She asked.

"Yeah, whatever." He said, waving her away with his proteshic paw.

Grabbing one, she headed back outside, to the Oswald statue.

Raising it up, she slammed it down on a paw.

It cracked and fell apart, revealing soft, black fur.

Ortensias face lit up, and she continued to swing the hammer, until Oswald was revealed.

"Hunny Bunny!" She called.

He hugged her.


End file.
